guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Slavers' Exile
Description Slavers' Exile is the only elite dungeon in Guild Wars Eye of the North. It consists of a neutral starting area where you can acquire the The Last Hierophant quest and craft Destroyer Weapons. The four sub-dungeons located in this area are: Justiciar Thommis (Dungeon), Selvetarm (Dungeon), Forgewight (Dungeon), and Duncan the Black (Dungeon). All must be completed to meet the objectives of the quest, The Last Hierophant; however, since your progress through the entire dungeon is tracked in the quest, all sub-dungeons need not be completed at the same time. The bosses for the first three dungeons must be defeated before the gate leading to Duncan the Black will open. There is also a secret room where hot young norn are getting it on! Quests The Last Hierophant obtained from Veth the Storyteller Entrances Explorable Areas * Tarnished Coast ** Verdant Cascades (to the South-East of the Umbral Grotto, the entry is at the extremity of the area, just across the river.) Bestiary NPCs *Balthor Coalforge (Weapons) - Destroyer Weapons crafter *Veth the Storyteller *Norn Commoner *Norn Guard *Norn Captain Monsters *Skelk ** Wretched Wolf - Note that this one is a dueling partner of the Norn Captain and cannot be killed as he will turn non-hostile when his health is lowered far enough or when the Norn Captain is dead. Sub-Dungeons Each sub-dungeon is a distinct dungeon that presents its own unique challenges. After defeating each boss a chest will spawn. Each chest will drop either a gold weapon, a Unique Item, an Onyx Gemstone, or a Diamond. The final chest that spawns after defeating Duncan the Black, the Hierophant's Chest, will drop three items for each player, one of which is a Deldrimor Armor Remnant, and the other two are either a gold weapon, a Unique Item, an Onyx Gemstone, or a Diamond. Details of the unique weapons can be found on the pages of each of the sub-dungeons. Justiciar Thommis (Dungeon) This sub-dungeon contains Modniir, Stone Summit, and Wretched Wolves. Bosses *White Mantle ** Justiciar Thommis *Modniir ** Rand Stormweaver Selvetarm (Dungeon) This sub-dungeon contains Undead, Stone Summit, and Restless Dead. Bosses *Dryder ** Selvetarm Forgewight (Dungeon) This sub-dungeon contains Elementals, Enchanted, Forge Imps, and Stone Summit. Boss-Like Creatures *Ghost ** Dark Watcher Bosses *Elemental ** Forgewight Duncan the Black (Dungeon) This sub-dungeon contains Restless Dead and Stone Summit. Bosses *Stone Summit ** Duncan the Black Notes *To enter the Slavers' Exile, ONE person in your party must first have completed A Time for Heroes on that character. It is not necessary for it to be present in their current Hero's Handbook. However, all persons must have defeated all other bosses before entering Duncan the Black (Dungeon) *In the dungeon levels linked to Justiciar Thommis, Rand Stormweaver, Selvetarm, and Forgewight random ritualist spirits will spawn as you progress throughout the dungeon. These spirits include Disenchantment, Pain, Recuperation, and Shadowsong. Even if they are killed, these spirits will respawn after a set period of time. *The same ritualist spirits also spawn in 2 groups of 7 or 8 upon entering the aggro radius of the final boss, Duncan the Black. These spirits respawn considerably faster than those located in the other dungeon areas. Category:DungeonsCategory:Dungeons (Eye of the North)